Compromise
by PinkLemonade
Summary: A full moon on a rainy night. A compromise is made between two supposed allies. HazelSanzo. VERY SHORT oneshot. G or PG. Bewaaaare the angst.


**Title**: Compromise

**Rated**: G or PG

**Warnings**: like one or two curse words, very light shounen-ai

**Summary:** A full moon on a rainy night. A compromise is made between two supposed allies. Hazel+Sanzo

**DISCLAIMER: **Believe it or not, I don't own any of this! The characters, the show, nothing!

---

The rain poured.

Sanzo stood in the doorway, moonlight glowing in through the glass of the window, the rain hitting its surface. Most of the room was dark, except two expanded, gloomy white squares that showed the bed and dresser in jagged illumination. Sanzo stepped back, stopping when his back touched the wall. He felt his stomach, drops streaking down the glass before him, slashing across his body. Sanzo slid the top of his robe off, letting it hang from his waist.

He walked over to the bed. Grabbing the head board, he yanked the bed across the room, away from the window. The room was small. No matter what, the bed would be near the window. So Sanzo gave up, and plopped down on the floor at the foot of the bed.

For a while, he just sat there. Knees bent, arms strewn across them, head bowed. He dug in his sash, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Amethyst eyes squinted, he glared at the far wall, taking a long drag on the smoking stick. His back crouched over, took out the cigarette and breathed a cloud of smoke towards the ground. It never hit, just floated up, disappeared.

Sanzo sat up, back to the wall, tipping head against it. He rolled his eyes to the corners and looked out the window. He heard a creak, a soft ruffle of silk and skin. He paid it no mind as there was one last creak and then nothing but the hollowing wind and rain. It was then he noticed something beyond the rain. A large, silver sphere of light...

"A full moon."

Sanzo finally addressed the intruder. His head lowered and he looked back to the opposite wall. His gaze was strong, but calm. This mood somehow relaxed his usual bristly temperament to a sluggish sulk.

A figure in black, with hints of white, sat only a few feet in front of him. His head was hidden by the flimsy black hat he wore. The moonlight barely touched him, unlike Sanzo. Sanzo hid from the rain, but not the moonlight. The other didn't mind the sound of the rain, but the moonlight... He wanted to be in the darkness. The darkness was less frightening than silver moonlight. He had been in the darkness before--seen it, moved in it. He couldn't trust the light that came from something he'd never touch. That grinned even as it stained red...

Hazel's gloved finger tipped back his hat, to show his smirk. "It's bothersome. I'm not quite fond of it. Is it strange?" he asked. He looked up, to the window. "Strange to despise something that isn't even human, not even breathing, feeling, understanding?"

Sanzo just smoked his cigarette.

Hazel's blue eyes glowed in the darkness. Like a cat in the shadows. "Strange, but certainly not unreasonable. We have a right to be angry, right?" he asked, he chuckled. He plucked the hat off, and sat it beside him.

"After all, these were the things that laughed at us when it happened, ne?"

Kouryuu didn't know exactly what to feel in that moment. On his knees in a pool of blood not of his own. Holding the fallen crown of a fallen hero. Blood spots decorated it. And then... the rain. The rain covered the sound of his silent screaming. The rain's silhouettes danced across the windows. The rain sung a chorus. It didn't sound melancholy. It sounded excited, happy...

His limbs hurt so much. Yet he ran and ran and ran. He screamed until his throat went raw. He looked around, looked desperately for the one he loved, he idolized more than God. All he saw was that full moon. No matter how much closer he ran, the moon always seemed to be moving away. Like a hand outstretched, but from a distance so far away. And that goddamn grin she wore...

"Strange."

Sanzo didn't look up as Hazel sat beside him. Hazel sat with his knees bent as well, head to the wall, hands palm up limply by his sides. He smiled, even though it hurt. He didn't know he was smiling. His smile long went numb years ago. "The others--they won't understand. They can say they do, but it's the most disgusting form of empathy. It's just a lie. A poor lie," Hazel said, chuckling. He turned his head to look away from Sanzo. "Gato never says he understands, never tries to sympathize. Most people would find that cruel, but--it's better than being told a lie, being pitied."

"Hn," Sanzo grunted.

Sanzo didn't even twitch, flinch or strike as he usually did when touched, when Hazel's soft hand touched his bare one. Hazel's index finger stroked one of his knuckles, softly, nicely. "However, Sanzo-han..." he breathed. He shifted and sat close to Sanzo, almost side to side. He turned and nestled head to his, cheek to his. Sanzo felt numb, in no mood to purr or to scream.

"I can dry up the rain for you," Hazel whispered, gently kissing the corner of Sanzo's eye. Sanzo involuntarily leaned into his lips. Hazel touched his cheek, wrapped arm around him, and buried his face into his shoulder. "If you promise to be my lunar eclipse," he finished, sighing.

Hazel curled up against him. He felt just as weak, just as scared, just as newborn helpless as the other. Sanzo empathized, but said or did nothing. He merely sat there as Hazel cuddled him, held him, like a security blanket, like a mother, like Bishop Filbert Gloss. Sanzo just smoked, then faintly allowed himself to touch Hazel's hand and that was that.

OWARI

Reviews and C&C equal GOOD

Flames equal CrowTChickATaolDOTcom


End file.
